Sisterly Comfort
by Hellish Angel
Summary: Piper Needs Some Comfort that Leo Can't Provide


Sisterly Comfort By Heidi  
  
Note: Don't own people, have no money, don't sue (you won't get a lot), you get the idea? Good. Takes place Season 4.  
  
Piper lay awake in her husband's warm embrace. She turned over and looked at the clock. It read 2:30am. She gently took Leo's arms off her and eased out of the bed without waking him. She walked carefully towards the door, not knowing the room well enough to know what part of the floor would creak if she stepped on it. When she was on the other side of the door, she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't woken up Leo. Sure he was nice to have to chat to, but right now he wasn't the person she wanted to chat with.  
  
She walked slowly down the hall toward the room that she used to sleep in. She gently pushed open the door, wide enough so she could see the whole room. She stood in the doorway a minute, gazing at how her sister had last left the room. She and Phoebe hadn't the heart to do anything to change the room. Prue's remote to her stereo was still on the bed, waiting to be put back in its place on the vanity. Piper took a step into the room. When she saw how everything was waiting for Prue to come back and use it, tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was asleep in her room. Suddenly, she woke up. "Why am I awake? What woke me up?" She wondered. She looked at her clock, which read 2:35am. She got the strangest feeling, like something was calling to her, but she didn't know what it was. She got out of bed, trying to follow to the thing that was calling to her. She went towards Prue's room, and was going to step inside when she saw Piper there, with tears running down her cheeks, and ready to break down sobbing any second.  
  
Phoebe walked up to Piper and hugged her. "It's ok, baby. It's ok to cry. I miss her too. I want her back as much as you do." Phoebe whispered to Piper, pulling Piper into a hug. Piper lost control over her tears, and sobbed quietly into Phoebe's shoulder. "It's ok, baby. It's ok." Phoebe whispered to her, rubbing Piper's back, trying to calm her down. When Piper's tears subsided slightly, Phoebe pulled her towards the bed. "Come on. Let's sleep here tonight. I think it would make us both feel better and make us both feel closer to Prue.  
  
Phoebe pulled back the covers, and put the remote on the vanity where it belonged. She and Piper lay down. Phoebe covered them both with the blankets when they were under. Phoebe was facing the door. Piper had gotten settled a bit, but she still continued to cry. Phoebe continued to rub her back. Leo quietly appeared in the doorway, his hair a mess, and a concerned look on his face. He was obviously searching for Piper. He saw Piper with Phoebe and his concerned look turned to one of question. "She's going to be fine, Leo." Phoebe mouthed to him. Leo understood what Phoebe was trying to tell him, and he smiled and nodded. He observed briefly how they lay. Piper had her head buried in Phoebe's neck, right where she could smell Phoebe's purfume. She was lying as a little child would with her mom when she needed comfort. And in a sense, she did need comfort. Comfort that Leo couldn't provide. Not this time anyway. This time, she needed comfort that only her sister could give her.  
  
The next morning, Leo decided he would have to tell them about Paige. "Your mom and Sam had a baby together. She was never raised with you; nuns raised her. Catholic nuns. She is a witch, and she will help to restore the power of 3." He explained to them. "So what, she's like a replacement?!" Piper asked, on the verge of being hysterical. She felt betrayed that 'They' cared more about replacing the Power of Three than about remembering Prue. "No, not a replacement, Piper. No one can replace Prue." Leo said to her. "When do we get to meet her?" Phoebe asked. She thought it might be cool to have a sister. "I already have. I know you guys will like her. Especially you, Phoebe." Leo said. "They would like for you to meet her as soon as possible. This Friday by the latest." "We'll see her on Friday, then." Phoebe said, before Piper had the chance to say anything. "Ok. Oh, one more thing. She will need to move in here." Leo said. "Fine. She can have the guest room." Piper said coldly. She wasn't hysterical anymore. She was mad that Prue was being replaced so easily and no one else even realized that fact.  
  
¤~~Friday~~¤  
  
"So how did you find out that you had powers?" Phoebe asked Paige. Paige had just arrived at the manor, and the sisters were sitting down to talk. Leo had orbed out to check up on his charges and to see how they were doing. Phoebe was beginning to like Paige just like Leo said she would. Piper was still being the Ice Queen to Paige and the mention of anything to do with Paige. But, she had to admit, she liked Paige also. "Well, I guess Mom forgot to bind my powers, or something, because ever since I was little, when I got upset, I was able to move things." Paige answered. "We just got our powers about 3 or 4 years ago." Piper said coldly, staring off into space. "4 years ago." Phoebe gently corrected Piper. "I have to use the bathroom. Umm.Where is it?" Paige asked, dying for an excuse to get away from Piper's coldness. "It's down the hall and to your left." Phoebe said. "Thank you." Paige got up and headed in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as she was in the bathroom, Phoebe turned to Piper. "The least you could do is to be nice to her. I mean, she just found out that she has 3 sisters, but one of them died." Phoebe scolded Piper. Piper continued to stare off into space. She moved Paige's chair so that her feet could now rest on it. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked Piper. Nothing. Not a response, not a single sign that said that Piper even heard her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Paige let out a sigh and relaxed a little. "I wish Piper were as nice as Phoebe is. It's hard to tell we're even related." She said to herself. She opened the door, and went back to the room where Piper and Phoebe were, only to find Piper's feet on her chair. She cleared her throat. "Um.excuse me, Piper, but um..I was sitting there." Paige said, timidly. "Yeah? Well now my feet are sitting there." Piper said, coldly. She still stared off into space. "Well, I guess I could find somewhere else to sit." Paige said. As she was bout to walk in front of Piper to the couch facing her, Piper grabbed her hand and looked Paige coldly in the eye. After seeing the fear in Paige's eyes, Piper said, " Sweetie, in this house, you have to learn what is yours and claim it, no matter what the other person says." She smiled a little at Paige. "When you can do that, then you can officially belong." She was now smiling at Paige, and she moved her feet off of Paige's chair and wiped it off for her.  
  
Paige was taken by surprise, and so was Phoebe. "Uh.Thank you for that advice, Piper." Paige said in awe. She sat back down and smiled. Phoebe smiled as well and Piper too. They were going to get along fine. We leave them talking and laughing.  
  
The end. 


End file.
